One In A Million
by Angelfish10108
Summary: Ginny and Draco make a promise before Draco leaves.


*Disclaimer* All characters and junk belong to J.K. Rowling. 'One In A Million' Belongs to Aaliyah, god bless her soul.  
  
  
*WARNING!* Do not read unless you like Draco/Ginny. Now that I warned you, let's go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One In A Million  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
The moon rose silently under the watchful eye of Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny threw off her nightshirt, wearing clothes underneath. She dragged a brush through her hair, combing out out all the nights, and opened the door of the sixth year girls dorm quietly.  
  
Ginny stepped into the Common Room, nearly on tiptoe. She opened the portrait of the Fat Lady, and closed it quietly behind her. The Fat Lady was dozing, and didn't move when Ginny hurried down the hall, and down flights of stairs and through dors until she was outside of the castle. The brisk air hit her like a brickwall, but she hurried on to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Following the edge of the trees, Ginny eventually came to a small grove with a large stone bench. She sat down on the bench, and put her hands in her lap. Without her directing them, Ginny's eyes wandered to the moon. It was full that night, and so bright it was nearly daylight.  
  
Ginny heard the crack of a twig behind her, and felt muscular arms slip around her shoulders, lips press against the nape of her neck.  
  
Ginny turned slowly until she was looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny took his hands in hers, so warm that it made her spine tingle.  
  
"I didn't think you would make it." Ginny breathed.  
  
Draco pressed his lips lightly to her cheek now, trailing to her ear.  
  
"I promised I would." He murmured, his hand trailing to the nape of her neck.  
  
Ginny smiled to the night air. She wished the night would never end.  
  
"Draco..." She sighed.  
  
Draco shivered. He loved hearing that voice of hers, so full of raw emotion.  
  
He stopped, and brushed the back of his hand to her cheek.  
  
"Ginny...I can't." He said softly.  
  
Ginny took his hand before it could fall to his side.  
  
"Draco...I can't either."  
  
Draco's eyes flew open in surprise. He had expected her to be disappointed in him. He just didn't want to rush her, they were both still young.  
  
Draco was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Ginny was coming closer to him until her lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Ginny put her hands onto his shoulders and held on tight until he slipped his arms around ehr waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Ginny smiled against his mouth, and Draco put his forehead to hers.  
  
"Draco, it's a bit uncomfortable with the bench between us." She said, laughing softly.  
  
Draco looked down at the bench, and let go of Ginny. He swung himself over, and regained his hold on her slim body, lifting her into his lap.  
  
Ginny put her arms around his neck, and smiled up into his face.  
  
Draco lowered his face to her's again, he was addicted to the taste of her. Ginny shut her eyes, and gave herself up to the passion of the kiss.  
  
When Draco finally let go of the kiss, Ginny was gasping for breath. She hid her face in his neck, and Draco just continued to hold her until she looked back up at him again, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Draco...does tonight have to end?" She whispered.  
  
Draco brushed some of her flaming red hair away from her face, and wiped away the tears gently with his thumb.  
  
"I'm afraid it does, Ginny." He whispered back to her.  
  
Draco pulled out a box from the folds of his robe, and pulled out a plain golden ring.  
  
Ginny gasped, and drew her hands away, unsure of what Draco wanted to do.  
  
"Ginny...I want you to have this. But you have to promise me one thing."  
  
Ginny put her hand to his cheek gently, her eyes glistening.  
  
"You don't even have to give me the ring, Draco. I'll promise you anything."  
  
Draco smiled, but took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Ginny didn't even look down at her hand, she only looked into Draco's eyes as he spoke again.  
  
"Promise me...that you'll wait for me." Draco whispered, putting his hand to her cheek gently.  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck with a heart-wrenching sob.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" She said softly in his ear as she wept. "Of course I'll wait for you!"  
  
Draco put his arms around Ginny and buried his face in her hair. She smelled like roses, Draco thought, as the scent of her rose up to him.  
  
Ginny pressed her lips to Draco's jawline and worked her way to his mouth. Draco cupped her face in his hands, and held her for a moment.  
  
"Ginny. Next week, I'm leaving."  
  
Ginny searched his face to see if he was joking.  
  
"But Draco...why? Don't you want to stay with me?"  
  
Draco brushed his lips over hers, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, my fa- that man is taking me around the country for the next few months." Draco said bitterly. "I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny."  
  
Draco held Ginny's cheek gently as he finished. Ginny put her hand over his and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Draco." Ginny whispered.  
  
******************************  
  
Ginny stood in the shadows of the castle, watching Draco put his trunks into the back of a carriage.  
  
There wasn't anybody else outside, besides Draco and his parents. Draco looked around, straining to see if Ginny was there.  
  
Draco's parents got into the carriage and waited for Draco to get in. Draco stepped up, but then Ginny's voice rang out through the air.  
  
"Draco! Wait!"  
  
Draco stepped down again, and began going back to the castle slowly, looking around curiously until he saw Ginny running towards him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched, infuriated, as Draco ran to Ginny, and caught her in his arms. Draco spun Ginny around a few times before his lips met hers in their special kiss.  
  
Draco's parents called for him, and Draco murmured five little words before he ran back to the carriage.  
  
"You're one in a million."  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Aaliyah - One In A Million  
  
  
Love it babe. Love it babe.  
  
Baby you don't know,what you do to me.  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
Won't let no one come and take your place.  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
See no one else love me like you do.  
That's why I want to spend my life with you.  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
Wanna share my world don't you understand.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.  
Personality in everything you do  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me  
anything you want anything you need  
anything your soul desires  
I'll give you anything you want from me  
anything you want anything you need  
anything your soul desires  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin all day long.  
Love it babe. love it babe. love it babe.  
  
****************************** 


End file.
